Karaoke Night at Hogwarts
by Bella Red-Riddle-Malfoy
Summary: When it's karaoke night at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy challenges Harry Potter to a song battle. The pair sing off, but more comes out of it then a fight. Drarry. Oneshot.


**Hiya Guys! I had this running 'round my mind, and it needed out! Drarry, 'cause they were meant to be! :3**

**Enjoy!**

_**Songs: **_

_**Ignorance by Paramore**_

_**Playing God by Paramore (Lots of Paramore! xD)**_

_**Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO**_**_Let it Go by Idina Menzel_**

**_Bang Bang by Ariana Grande, Jessie J and Nicki Minaj_**

**_Hate That I Love You by Rhianna_**

"Hello, and welcome to the very first Hogwarts Karaoke Night! Right, we got some ground rules. It's 4 galleons for a sing off. And you get 6 songs in it. Normal karaoke is 10 sickles. Right, normal rules comply too. No fights, no vomiting, and no... foul language that's not in a song. Right, who's up for a go?" Blaze Zabini's voice echoed through the speakers. Instantly, Draco Malfoy walked onto the stage.

"Right, I want a song battle. With Harry Potter. Here, my 4 galleons. C'mon, Harry Potter, hurry your butt up." his voice rang clear through the hall. Harry blushed before walking onto stage.

"Fine, you first." Harry said.

"Right." Draco tapped the karaoke machine with his wand and a song started playing, and Draco started singing.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle  
>A mean cycle<br>I can't excite you anymore  
>Where's your gavel? Your jury?<br>What's my offense this time?  
>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me<br>Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>Cause you know we're not the same (no)<br>We're not the same (no)  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah the friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
>It's good (hey)<br>It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<p>

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person but you can't take it<br>The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well now I can fend for myself<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>Cause you know we're not the same (no)<br>We're not the same (no)  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
>It's good (hey)<br>It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<p>

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out"<p>

Everyone applauded. They didn't know Draco could sing like that. His voice had echoed the emotion of the song and he had sang it as if he felt it.

"My turn." Harry said, and hid did the same as Draco before.

"Can't make my own decisions  
>Or make any with precision<br>Well maybe you should tie me up  
>So I don't go where you don't want me<p>

You say that I've been changing  
>That I'm not just simply aging<br>Yeah how could that be logical?  
>Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat<p>

You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

If God's the game that you're playing  
>Well we must get more acquainted<br>Because it has to be so lonely  
>To be the only one who's holy<p>

It's just my humble opinion  
>But it's one that I believe in<br>You don't deserve a point of view  
>If the only thing you see is you<p>

You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm half as good as it gets  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm on both sides of the fence  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>Without a hint of regret  
>I'll hold you to it<p>

I know you don't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror "

The audience applauded louder. They had never seen Draco put in his place like that before.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it's my turn, again." Draco said.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat,<br>Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,<br>This is red foo with the big afro  
>It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club<p>

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants  
>And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)<p>

I'm sexy and I know it  
>I'm sexy and I know it<p>

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants  
>And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)<p>

I'm sexy and I know it  
>I'm sexy and I know it<p>

Check it out, check it out

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah<p>

Do the wiggle man  
>Do the wiggle man<p>

I'm sexy and I know it

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body, I work out

I'm sexy and I know it"

The girls in the audience were looking in agreement. No one who had ever known Draco Malfoy had not had a crush on him at one point. Even Hermione Granger was nodding in agreement.

Harry snorted. "I think this next song is what you need to do..."

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<p>

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!<p>

I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<p>

It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<p>

It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<p>

Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!<p>

Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway"<p>

The entire audience looked on in awe. They could hear mutters of "Bloody Hell" throughout the room. Harry smirked. It was the smirk that made Draco weak at the knees. Draco had secretly loved Harry for years. He thought _Why not just... tell him. You know what? That's what I'm gonna do. Just not... mushy. I'll do it the Malfoy way! _Draco set up the song and started again.

"She got a body like an hourglass  
>But I can give it to you all the time<br>She got a booty like a Cadillac  
>But I can send you into overdrive oh<br>You've been waiting for that  
>Stop, hold up, swing your bat<br>See anybody could be bad to you,  
>You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah<p>

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<p>

She mighta let you hold her hand in school  
>But I'mma show you how to graduate<br>No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
>Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)<br>You've got a very big shh  
>Mouth but don't say a thing<br>See anybody could be good to you,  
>You need a bad girl to blow your mind<p>

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) (you know what girls? Let me show you how to do)<p>

It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
>It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh<br>Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
>We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so<br>Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
>Get a ride in the engine that could, go<br>Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it  
>Queen Nicki dominant, prominent<br>It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
>If they test me they sorry<br>Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari  
>If he hanging we banging<br>Phone ranging, he slanging  
>It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing<p>

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
>B to the A to the N to the G to the hey<p>

See anybody could be good to you,  
>You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (okay)<p>

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<p>

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<p>

Yo, I said  
>Bang, bang<br>Bang, bang, bang, bang  
>Bang, bang, bang<br>Bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)"<p>

Harry looked at Draco with an unreadable expression. The entire room was silent apart from Harry's footsteps as he changed the song to his.

"That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<br>And I can't stand you  
>Must everything you do make me wanna smile<br>Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

But you won't let me  
>You upset me girl<br>And then you kiss my lips  
>All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)<br>Can't remember what you did

But I hate it...  
>You know exactly what to do<br>So that I can't stay mad at you  
>For too long that's wrong<p>

But I hate it...  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
>Said I despise that I adore you<p>

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)<br>And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so (oh..)

You completely know the power that you have  
>The only one makes me laugh<p>

Said it's not fair  
>How you take advantage of the fact<br>That I... love you beyond the reason why  
>And it just ain't right<p>

And I hate how much I love you girl  
>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)<br>And I hate how much I love you girl  
>But I just can't let you go<br>But I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
>And your kiss won't make me weak<br>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
>So you'll probably always have a spell on me...<p>

Yeah... Oh...

That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
>That's how much I need you (oh..)<br>That's how much I love you (oh..)  
>As much as I need you<p>

And I hate that I love you so  
>And I hate how much I love you boy<br>I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy<br>But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
>And I hate that I love you so<p>

And I hate that I love you so.. so... "

Harry finished his song and looked up at Draco with hope. He had loved Draco for years, and as Draco had just (sorta) confessed his feelings, Harry wanted to tell Draco just how he, Harry, had felt for the past few years.

"H-Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Was that really... meant for me?"

"Yes, Draco... I've loved you for years now."

Everyone was silent apart from a certain pair of redheads.

"What the bloody hell, mate!" cried out Ron.

"But you love **ME **not **HIM**! It's me you end up with!" cried out Ginny.

"Ginny, I-" started Harry but he was cut off by a kiss from Draco, who had previously been rooted in place by shock.

"Harry, I love you."

"I love you too." said Harry.

The pair walked out of the room, hand in hand, leaving a certain brunette to calm the redheads.


End file.
